xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Events
Dark Events are a game mechanic in XCOM 2 that represents the aliens' progress toward completion of their Avatar Project or counter-insurgency activities efforts aimed at disrupting XCOM's activities. At any given time, the aliens can be working towards up to three Dark Events, each with an individual timer. Which ones are currently active can be viewed on the global map under the Dark Events button at the top, along with estimated timers until next Avatar facility construction and next Resistance Strike crackdown. Dark Events can be countered by Guerilla Ops, of which typically one will be offered per month. Choosing which ones you will have to let go and which ones you can't stand seeing fire can be just as important as the reward offered for each individual Guerilla Op. Dark Event Types *'ADVENT Alloy Padding': ADVENT invests in improving their battle gear, adding armor to some of their soldiers in the field. (Gives random ADVENT enemies points of armor on missions) "ADVENT scientists seem to have taken note of our own soldiers' advances and strive not to be outdone." Dr. Tygan *'ADVENT Midnight Raids': ADVENT cracks down on Resistance recruitment, increasing the cost of recruits by 100% for a month. "XCOM is nothing without the fighting spirit of willing men and women." Central Officer Bradford *'ADVENT Rural Checkpoints': ADVENT stifles the movement of Resistance resources, decreasing the supplies of the next supply drop by 50%. "Looks like ADVENT isn't content to just sit behind their city walls anymore." Central Officer Bradford *'Alien Cypher': Increases all intel costs by 100% for a month. (This includes costs of contacting resistance regions.) "The Aliens have come to realize the power of information and seek to safeguard it from prying eyes" Dr. Tygan *'Alien Infiltrator': The Aliens hide in ambush among the populace, placing hidden Faceless enemies on each mission for a month. (These Faceless only appear on missions featuring civilians, such as Guerrilla Ops and Council Missions. They act as they would on Retaliation missions: two Faceless will hide as civilians before revealing after a random number of turns, or after all other enemies are dead.) "It all used to be so simple...see your enemy, know your enemy, shoot your enemy." Central Officer Bradford *'Avatar Project: Minor Breakthrough': Adds 1 block to the Avatar Project progress meter. (This block is applied to a random Alien Facility on the map. If no facilities exist, it is applied to the Alien Fortress— represented by the statue in the ocean—instead.) "I'm afraid they are not just experimenting anymore, they are excelling." Dr. Tygan *'Avatar Project: Major Breakthrough': Adds 2 blocks to the Avatar Project progress meter. (These blocks are applied to a random Alien Facility on the map. If no facilities exist, they are applied to the Alien Fortress—represented by the statue in the ocean—instead.) "The level of efficiency our enemies are able to operate at is truly terrifying." Dr .Tygan *'Hunt XCOM': A UFO hunts the Avenger. (A UFO, represented by a red disk, will appear on the geoscape. It will travel across the globe looking for the Avenger, lingering around different regions periodically. When the UFO is near the Avenger, the player must travel to scanning sites away from the UFO or risk the initiation of an Avenger Defense mission.) "If they keep imprisoning and torturing people,eventually someone's gonna talk." Chief Engineer Shen *'Infestation': ADVENT seeks to overwhelm XCOM, guaranteeing Chryssalids on each mission for a month." "All the threats we face are fiendish in their own right, but these...these creatures are truly the stuff of nightmares" Dr.Tygan *'New Construction': The Aliens step up their construction efforts, reducing the Alien Facility counter by 2 weeks (4 weeks on Legend). "If the Aliens go any faster, well... this whole thing could get out of hand pretty quickly." Chief Engineer Shen *'Rapid Response': Guarantees ADVENT reinforcements on all Guerrilla Ops. "The last thing we need is more ADVENT dropping on top of us." Central Officer Bradford *'Resistance Informant': The Aliens find a mole within the Resistance, reducing the Retaliation counter by 2 weeks. "What do you do when the people you're trying to protect, that my dad died to protect, turn against you?" Chief Engineer Shen *'Show of Force': ADVENT aims to crush XCOM through numbers, adding more enemies to each mission. *'Vigilance': Increases the detection radii of all enemy units. "Things are gonna get a lot tougher if we can't even sneak up on the bastards." Central Officer Bradford *'Viper Rounds': ADVENT infuses its munitions with Viper toxin, making all enemy shots deal poison damage for a month. ''War of the Chosen'' Dark Event Types The ''XCOM 2: War of the Chosen'' expansion introduces a number of new dark events, in addition to the above: * Signal Jamming: Increases all scanning times for 6 weeks. * Gone to Ground: Black Market is closed for 6 weeks. * Stiletto Rounds: ADVENT gain special rounds that inflict "Bleeding" status. * Undying Loyalty: ADVENT have a chance to be reanimated as Psi Zombies when they die. * Barrier: Enemy Tech and Psionic Defense are doubled. * Made Whole: The Chosen no longer suffer from any weaknesses. * ADVENT Sealed Armor: ADVENT become immune to fire, poison, acid and ice. * Lightning Reflex: ADVENT Troopers have the Lightning Reflexes trait; that is, the first reaction shot against them each turn is guaranteed to miss. * Collateral Damage: ADVENT troops carry more explosives. * High Alert: You no longer start missions concealed. * Lost World: The Lost may appear in any missions. * The Collectors: The Chosen will capture operatives at every opportunity. * Wild Hunt: The Chosen are more likely to appear in missions. * ADVENT Bending Reed: Stun Lancers have a chance to move after performing a melee attack. * ADVENT Return Fire: Missed shots against ADVENT Officers and Priests will trigger return fire. * Dark Tower: XCOM soldiers suffer greater losses to Will in combat. * Loyalty Among Thieves: When any Chosen gain knowledge about XCOM, a portion is passed along to (one of: The Hunter, The Assassin, The Warlock) as well. * Counterattack: ADVENT units have a chance to enter overwatch upon being revealed. * Show of Force: The Aliens try to snuff out XCOM through brute strength, adding more enemies to every mission for a month. * Left Behind: All Covert Actions have a risk of a soldier being captured. * Spider and Fly: There is a risk of ambush on all Covert Actions. Upcoming Dark Events After each monthly debriefing, the player is informed about Dark Events currently being prepared. If an event has successfully been triggered, it will be replaced with a Hidden Event in the upcoming month. The player is given a chance to invest 20-30 Intel to reveal what type of event is coming up, this cost can also be paid at any point until the event is set in motion. These Intel costs are subject to any active Intel-cost penalties. If the player opted not to reveal the nature of any Hidden Events, it will not be until the next month that the opportunity to do so returns. In addition, each monthly report only allows for one Hidden Event to be revealed. Gallery Category:XCOM 2